My Family
Socialism is making a comeback. Do jobs, fight, and more to earn Family experience points and level up as a Family. You will all be rewarded for working together. __TOC__ Family Contribution You'll need to pull your weight to help your Family level up. Do jobs, ice players, build loot from NY Properties, and help your Family with gifts and activities. Objectives There are 4 different kinds of objectives. Each of these objectives have a leaderboard inside the Family. The leaderboard shows the first 10 that completed the gold mastery. Objectives reset every 24 hours. If you haven't completed or collected the mastery of an objective it won't be added to the family experience. Examples: *Timer resets and you had 124/125 ices. These won't be added up to the family experience. *You have 130/125 ices but you haven't collected the mastery. These won't be added up to the family experience either. Ices/Damages Ices = Knock your opponent's health all the way down to get an Ice. To get an Ice, attack an opponent until their health drops below 20. If you deal the final blow, you will be awarded an ice. When you have gained enough Ices, you can collect a reward of bonus experience and family XP. There are three levels to achieve. |-| Damages = Deal damage to opponents in the Shootout Arena. To deal Damage, attack your opponents in the Shootout Arena. When you have dealt enough Damage, you can collect a reward of bonus experience and family XP. There are three levels to achieve. Jobs Do jobs in any Location to gain job experience. Doing Jobs in any city will give you experience. Collect enough Jobs XP to get a reward of bonus XP and family XP. There are three levels to achieve. Property Upgrade NY property's and craft powerful items. Every day, you can build weapons, armors, vehicles, and animals from your New York properties. Building from upgraded properties will give you more crafting experience. Collect enough crafting XP to collect a reward of bonus XP and family XP. There are three levels to achieve. Helper Join forces and help out your mafia any way you can - get started by Declaring a War! Helper Experience is awarded for showing loyalty to your mafia. Earn enough helper XP to collect a reward of bonus XP and family XP. There are three levels to achieve. Helper Points Bonus After fully completing each tier mastery for each mission you will be awarded with experience and a new kind of Family experience which will go towards your family's experience total (not player xp). Individual Experience Bronze: 12.5% of Level (Lvl*0.125) Silver: 62.5% of Level (Lvl*0.625) Gold: 125% of Level (Lvl*1.25) ' Family Experience' Bronze: 100 experience Silver: 200 experience Gold: 300 experience Family Levels Every time you complete your objectives they get added up to the family experience. The more experience the family gets the higher it will become in level. The Family Experience Table Family experience values represent how much is needed to reach each of the levels, so '41,625,000' represents the total amount of family xp needed to get to level 10. Given this value it would take a full family (101 members) all contributing the maximum 2,400 family xp per day approximately 172 days to reach level 10. With the addition of levels 11 through 15, the total time required to reach level 15 is approximately 1286 days. Notes: :After originally creating this table with estimations based on my perceived mathematical patterns Zynga, at the request of the community, updated the FAQ for the Family Progression to include the data. However the data is misrepresented and as such confusing to readers. The data from the FAQ table is actually shown here in the 'Per Level Increase' column where as the FAQ labels it as 'Family Experience Required'. :It is not known if this was a mistake in the data representation in the FAQ or if the data accurately represents the intended values and discrepancy is actually caused by a mathematical error in the game code itself (both are equally likely as only a minor mistype to the algorithm would create this change). :When reading this table it is important to note that in order to get the amount of family experience required to go from one level to another you must take the amount that was required from the previous level then increase it by the amount listed in the 'Per Level Increase' column. Perks FAQ Note: Create/join Family Blog Gallery Family_Progress.png HP Clan Progression Promo BG title2.png Welcome_to_the_Family.png Family Level 2.png Family_Level_4.png Family_Level_5.png Family_Level_6.png Family_Level_7.png Family_Level_8.png Family_Level_9.png Family_Level_10.jpg Category:Family Event